P R E S E R V E -
by Sarah Anna Riling
Summary: Sophia Ainsley's circumstances didn't make her life any easier. Having to move to the little town of Forks in Washington, leaving behind everything she knew certainly wasn't part of her life plans. Neither was getting into an accident and meeting the stunningly handsome Carlisle Cullen... MAY BECOME M!
1. The Starting

**[A/N] Hello, my faithful readers! I'm back! I told you all I would update at Christmas Eve and so I have! I also said I would update more than one chapter but unfortunately, like the unlucky person I am, I managed to get a 39.7 degrees Celsius fever… on Christmas Eve. Aren't I lucky? I wanted to give you the first chapter, however so here it is! I'll be updating throughout these next few days so keep a look out, yeah?**

**I hope you like the new versions of the stories I write. Whereas there might not be many changes in the beginning, you will notice that they will gradually increase.**

**So without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Crimson and bare as I stand  
Yours completely,  
Yours as we go over

Sing for the lion and lamb  
Their hearts are hunting  
Still hunts hope ever and ever  
Ever

Cold

"Cold" - Aqualung &amp; Lucy Schwartz

* * *

_What happens after death?_ It is the million dollar question of humanity. It is a question that has plagued the mind of humans for over decades, centuries even. Of course, nobody has even given us the answer we seek, but did we really expect something different, perhaps a different outcome? Unfortunately, there is no way someone can just go back to earth, which would be a lousy choice because earth sucks, after dying just to say; "Well, god has sent me back to tell you there is no reincarnation." Not that I am religious for that matter.

And so we live in ignorance, always dreading the inevitable unknown. I mean, sure, you can pretend like it doesn't actually matter, you can laugh it off, but that looming, ominous cloud of dark is always there. Maybe being positive is the right way to go. It's better than the alternative, being terrified. Of course, despite having the knowledge that we will never know what the afterlife holds while living, we cannot help but wonder. Will we be ghosts, watching the race of humanity progress until everything ends, or maybe we will be reborn, perhaps on a different planet, as another being?

There are hundreds of cults and groups out there who all have different beliefs. Some believe in heaven and hell, others in the simple nothingness. I always thought that was the best and most likely option, the nothingness I mean. There were no expectations, you just were. It used to frighten me, the fact that you lived and then just simply fade into nothing. There would be no mark of you on this earth because you weren't important enough. But now, after experiencing true life, I realize that you never just are and you leave your mark on the people you meet and love. The people you care for, such as family, friends and lovers.

I used to think that my destiny was simply to be, to endure and when the time came I would finally be free. I used to think that the thing that frightened me most about this earth was the people in it, and for me leaving couldn't come fast enough.

Until then, that was.

* * *

**ONE**

_March 4__th__, 2006 (Saturday)_

The humid weather and frequent thunderstorms of Richmond, Virginia were two of the few things that Sophia would most definitely not miss about her now former home. Sure, there were many great things about the state with its rich history, but even that became old when you knew more about said history than the teacher. She was slightly bummed about the weather in the state they were moving to as it was not much better than the weather in their former home state. Forks, Washington was known for harsh winters and rainy weather, and Sophia could not help but hope that she would be spared of the storms. Of course, knowing her luck, this was not going to happen. This didn't mean she didn't like the cold though. No, Sophia loved the rain and she was a total sucker for snow. She loved the whole lot of it – the snow angels, snowball fights and making snowmen. She and her best friends usually didn't stop at one snowman though. They mostly ended up making a whole army and pretended they were their servants and that the three of them were going to war. Their enemies were each other, obviously.

Her parents were once again bickering in the front of the car. Truthfully, you would most likely never find two people who loved each other more, they just had petty little arguments about the smallest things every once in a while. A small sigh escaped Sophia's lips as she took her phone and plugged in her ear buds, putting them in her ears and pressing play. As soon as the music started the soft notes of the intro to her favourite song flowed through the buds, chasing cars – Snow Patrol. Sophia never really had a specific style of music that she preferred over others. It usually completely depended on the song and its lyrics, but there was not one song which, to her, was better than chasing cars. She felt extremely connected to it.

As Sophia looked out of the window thoughts flooded her mind. She was going to miss this place. It had been the girls' home for seventeen years, that's a relatively long time. Her whole life had been here since the moment she was born, her friends, home, school and part-time job. Alas, her father had gotten a job offer at the local hospital in Forks, and the four of them were ready for this move. After everything that had happened in Richmond, they wanted out. Sophia's father was a neurosurgeon, and a damn good one at that. He had gotten a lot of offers from different hospitals, bigger ones with better salary, but they couldn't take them. The family didn't want to move to a big city after all, and her father, being the big teddy bear that he is, had chosen the smallest of the smallest towns he could possibly pick. Part of his reasoning was that they had been here before, he had friends here. They had lived here for a while when she was younger and his two best friends lived there still. Not that Sophia particularly minded. She was done with bigger cities and towns. In her mind this move was a good thing. Besides, they had enough money. Her grandparents had made sure of that.

Sophia sighed deeply as she turned her head away from the window. The girl turned in her seat and put her legs over the back seat, stretching and making herself comfortable, taking extra care not to hit her little sister with her obnoxious feet. It was going to be quite a long ride after all.

After a good hour of driving Sophia had decided to, in order to remove the bore she felt, just read her books. As she rummaged through her bag she pulled out two of them, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. It was always a tie between those two and both books were absolutely tattered, but in the end she decided on Lord of the Rings and slowly, but surely, the gracefulness of Legolas and the roughness of Aragorn sucked her into their universe and she was desperately turning pages in order to get to the end quickly. She had always been an extremely intelligent person and soaked up new information like a sponge. Of course, in contradiction to that, Sophia sucked at anything physical. Sure, she could memorise a full chapter of a book in half a day at most, but she had never been able to shoot a goal at football or get the ball into the basket while playing basketball and she don't even let her get started on any sports that involve rackets. She still had a dent in her forehead, she was sure of.

Sophia was pulled from her reading by the yawn her younger sister let out and looked at her. Leila Katherine Ainsley was a beautiful little girl. There was some sort of ethereal beauty to the four and a half years old. She had inherited their fathers' dark hair much like Sophia had only a slightly lighter brown whereas Sophia's locks bordered pitch black and she, unlike Sophia, had gotten their mother's beautiful bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale, once again like Sophia, which was quite curious seeing as neither of their parents had pale skin. Both were delightfully tanned and enjoyed those tans, taking pleasure from messing with both Sophia and Leila about being 'as pale as a vampire'.

Leila's rosy red lips and the perfect black curls that pooled around her body made her one of the most beautiful children many had ever seen. Their mother had tried cutting it once but Leila had screamed and cried until she was allowed to keep it long. It now reached the end of her butt and dear god was she proud of it. Leila was like Sophia in many ways both character and looks, but the one major difference between them was that Sophia wasn't skinny like Leila. Sophia had a noticeable tummy, big thighs and broad hips, but she was never ashamed of her body. In fact, she was proud of it. Sure, she had her insecurities but then again, who didn't? And sure, she was jealous of the girls who could fit into and pull off the clothes she could not, but her weight had never held her back. Her mother always told her she was perfect the way she was and if someone wasn't going to accept her the way she was, they did not deserve her and somewhere deep inside Sophia agreed with her.

Sophia and Leila's mother, a beautiful woman that went by the stunning name Bianca Louise Ainsley, was a petit blond-haired beauty who, at first sight, wouldn't seem too threatening but had a fire burning in her eyes that could not be tamed. She was everything their father wasn't and that was why they fit together so well. Her face wore a kind façade, but everyone who took the time getting to know her knew that it was a betraying thing. Their mother was a mother lioness who would stop at absolutely nothing to protect her precious family, and she was stubborn as hell. Sophia chuckled as she heard her mother complain about the map she was holding and her father just sigh and agree with her. "Yes, dear." was a phrase he uttered quite frequently.

Unlike their petit mother, their father was a bear of a man. Alexander Darius Ainsley was a huge man with muscles that were nearly as big as Sophia's head. He originally came from Scotland but moved to America to be with their mother, whom he met while studying abroad for a semester. She had been a nurse-in-training and he was in his last year of medical school. It was love at first sight- they had said. Their story was almost a fairytale. Alexander's pitch black hair was grown out and tied back into a ponytail he had swung over his shoulder and it reached the end of his chest, the beginning of his abs. His figure was intimidating but to Bianca, Sophia and Leila, 'his girls' as he called them, he was just one big teddy bear.

Sophia was once again torn from her thoughts when her sister roused from her sleep. Her eyes opened as she stretched and turned her little head towards Sophia, smiling slightly. "Fee!" she cried out gleefully. Sophia hated being called Fee, but it had stuck. Leila had never been able to pronounce her name properly when she had started talking and thus, for her and her only, it became Fee.

Sophia smiled back gently and took Leila out of her children's seat, which she still needed as she was still too young to sit in the car without one and because she was a really short child, and pulled her towards her, Leila's back to her chest, making sure to put her seatbelt in a way that it covered the beautiful little girl too. Sophia kissed Leila's head and hugged her tightly. "Hey, kitty. How was your nap?" She asked as she stroked her head gently as it was resting on her chest. Kitty was Leila's nickname because the girl, cute as she was, decided she didn't want to be a princess but one of those cute kittens when she grew up so everyone would love her no matter how old she got. In Sophia's mind it almost sounded a bit like Peter Pan, but their parents and Sophia herself indulged their little treasure and called her kitty, though in their father's eyes both of the Ainsley daughters were princesses nonetheless. Leila and she were his little princesses and in his mind that would never change, whether they grew up and got married or had children of their own.

Leila stuck out her tongue cutely, shaking her head. "It wasn't very fun, fee… I dreamt about the big, bad ice cream again." She said with a completely straight face as she shuddered slightly. Sophia laughed, amused by her ability to fantasize so incredibly much, and squeezed her a little before ruffling her hair. "The evil one?" she asked, her cheek against Leila's much smaller one. "Yup, the big bad chocolate, he was bullying Miss Vanilla!" Sophia hummed, putting her chin on her little sister's head.

"Hey mom, how long do we have left?" she asked as she blew in Leila's ear knowing it made her itchy and laughed as the little girl started complaining immediately. Their mother turned away from the map and looked at her daughter through the mirror. "I think we might have half an hour or so left, right, darling?" She asked Alexander for confirmation. Alex nodded his head and grinned at his beautiful eldest child. "Why, is my little princess anxious to get there?" he asked. Sophia grinned back. "Ecstatic." She said as she retreated back into her mind.

612 Steelhead Ave, Forks, Washington was their new address. Sophia had taken some time off school and work a few weeks back to go house hunting with her parents and though they weren't extremely thrilled about the houses in Forks, this one house called to their very souls. It was beautiful and slightly old-fashioned which was perfect for them. It was originally used as a simple holiday retreat for the former owners so there had to be some serious work done which was no issue for them. The house was surrounded by woods and right behind the house was a river which Sophia thought was called the Sol Duc River. She wasn't entirely sure about that though. The river had low bank access which was perfect as my parents both loved fishing. The bedrooms left things to desire, but they had hired a company to fix all of the stuff they didn't like to their liking before they moved in and when Alex had gone down to Forks one last time things seemed to have been going great with renovations. They made sure to keep the old feeling of the house though by keeping the old wood and stone. Sophia had already claimed the bedroom with the best view, as it showed both the forest and the river, and the private bathroom which, thankfully, her parents didn't object to. She had quickly changed the colour scheme of said room too. What used to be boring beige and broken white was now oak brown with royal blue. It was both her bedroom and her library, for yes, she needed one for all the books she had. Her parents had the bedroom with the view of the front lawn and her sister had gotten the bedroom that was slightly smaller and had a look out on the porch.

Oh, the porch. It was beautiful. It was made entirely out of dark wood, probably oak, and was big. There were benches and seats, enough for their family and more. At this point it was one of Sophia's favourite places in the house, especially since her father had gotten a few some new, comfortable seats and a few heating lights. The porch originally wasn't covered, but her father had gotten a 'roof' built for it. It would now be a great place to sit without freezing, and Sophia couldn't wait to try it out.

Sophia had her own bathroom which was en-suite. It contained both a shower and a bath, which she really didn't mind seeing as she liked taking showers but preferred a nice, long bath every once in a while. It was smaller than the other bathroom but Sophia didn't particularly mind as she wasn't the one sharing. Her parents had to share with little Leila, after all. Once again Sophia made sure to change the colour scheme as it used to be beige; she simply added some dark brown and emerald accessories.

The attic, which was completely re-done, had turned into a private study and library for Sophia to store all the books that wouldn't fit into her bedroom. She had a lot of them after all. Sophia loved reading and once she picked up a book, she couldn't put it back down. Over the years she had started collecting books and said collection had reached a point as to where whenever someone wanted to buy her a book for a birthday or other celebration or just a gift they had to ask her or her parents whether she had the book or not. Sophia thought it was quite hilarious, really.

She had taken a few old chairs from their old home, which she was incredibly comfortable in, and placed them on the attic, creating a small reading corner between all her books. The kitchen had stayed mostly the same, they just added some new appliances whereas the living room had been redone entirely.

Sophia was ripped wrong her thoughts when her father let out a loud laugh and slowed down a tad, pointing towards the large sign saying 'The city of Forks welcomes you!' and an odd feeling swept over her, she was back again. In a way it almost felt like coming home after a long holiday. "We're back, ladies." He said, grabbing a hold of her mother's hand and squeezing it, looking at her with adoration all over his face. "We're finally home."

Sophia grinned widely and hugged her sister tightly, looking out of the window. The scenery was beautiful, really. Everywhere she looked she saw nature and even as they drove through the town she could see the greenery poking through. It took them another good fifteen minutes to arrive at the house and it was approximately ten minutes away from the centre of the town. Sophia guessed it would take her father about fifteen minutes to go to work and around the same amount for her to arrive at her school, but she didn't particularly care. She didn't like driving but did have her licence and knew she couldn't catch a ride with her father every day anyway, even though he had to go the same way she did, so they had her and her mother's car brought over. Whereas her father had his Mercedes, a car he was very attached to and called 'Mary', her mother and her both had a Mazda 3. Hers was black, her mothers' was silver.

Slowly the car came to a stop and Sophia took a deep breath. Though she knew this new home was a good thing, she couldn't help but be worried that things wouldn't stay good. She loved Forks when she was younger, especially the kids over at the reservation as she used to spent lots of time there considering Alexanders' mother used to live there before moving to Scotland to be with their grandfather Mallory, but she had grown and so had all of them. Would she fit in?

Her little sister tugging on her hair was what dragged her from her thoughts. Leila's sleepy eyes looked up at her and Sophia chuckled. "We here, Fee." She said, her vocabulary still a little bit lacking in her age, but mostly because Leila couldn't be bothered making full sentences. To be fair, Sophia didn't particularly felt like it either. They had just taken a forty-two hours long trip and she was exhausted and tired of being in the car.

As the car stopped Sophia took off her and Leila's seatbelt and pulled the little girl to her side, carrying her on her hip while exiting the vehicle. She turned and looked at the house. It was as beautiful as she remembered.

Sophia chuckles as her mother wrapped her arm around her and Leila and looked at them. "Think of it as a new beginning. We deserved it, don't you agree?" she said as she strengthened her grip slightly. Sophia smiled and nodded her head, turning back to the house and slowly starting to walk towards it. The air was nice, pure, and Sophia liked it. Leila was looking around with renewed vigour, tugging her elder sister's long, raven hair and pointing at something in the trees. "Look, fee! It a skwearl!" she said excitedly and she beamed as she bounced in Sophia's arms. Sophia shook her head looking thoroughly amused and softly tapped Leila's nose. "It's Squirrel, Ley, but yes." Leila simply ignored the older girl- Sophia felt a sense of slight indignity fill her but simply chuckled it off, and continued looking around.

As her father opened the door to their new home they stepping inside and took in their surroundings. Everything had been covered in boxes and their furniture had already been delivered and placed in their supposed spots, curtesy of Charlie Swan- one of Alex's old friends and Sophia's godfather, whom had jumped to the opportunity when Sophia's father had asked for someone to oversee the movers, and it was slightly chaotic. Sophia sighed as she realised just how much work they still had to do. She hoped they would get it finished that day so she could take the last day before her first day of school to rest from the trip, but figured her hope would be unheard.

Sophia put Leila down and went to grab one of the boxes for the upstairs bathroom, the one her parents shared with Leila. Her boxes had already been placed in her room and her parents and she had agreed that she would focus on her bathroom and bedroom first. She had school on Monday whereas both of her parents wouldn't start work until Wednesday, both at Forks Community hospital, so they could spent more time resting than she and Leila. Sophia felt somewhat relieved when she remembered she had already been enrolled in Forks High School by her father last time he visited the house to oversee the renovations. It was weight falling off of her shoulder as it would be one less thing for her to take care of.

"Okay, Soph, you can start with your bedroom and bathroom. Your father and I will start downstairs." Bianca said as she took her youngest daughter by the hand, walked over to the couch and sat Leila on it with a drawing book and some crayons for her entertainment.

"Is that so?" her father asked with an eyebrow raised, arm crossed and a smirk on his face. Bianca simply looked at her husband, copied his stance and said with a mocking version of his voice, "Yes, it is."

Leila and Sophia laughed loudly at their parents and it wasn't long before they too joined their amused daughters. For a little while they simply laughed, teased and joked around with each other before they knew it was time to go to work. However a knock on their door stopped them once again and Sophia moved to open it. She turned the doorknob and stood aside as the two people in front of the door came in view.

"Hey, we came to help." Charlie Swan said with a lazy, slightly awkward wave. His left hand had been placed on the handle of the wheelchair the long-haired man sat in. He was wearing simple clothes, a red shirt and some jeans, and looked positively excited to see all of them. "Well, he came to help. I'm just here for moral support." Billy Black said while pointing at his wheelchair with the biggest grin on his face, making all four Ainsleys and his best friend laugh once again.

Sophia grinned and jumped at Charlie, hugging the man tightly. "Uncle Charlie!" she said excitedly. The man wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her hug. The man was mostly a very awkward individual but he had always been extremely comfortable with the Ainsleys. Mainly because they had been friends for such a long time. He had held Sophia at her birth for heavens' sake and was her godfather as well as Sarah Black had once been her godmother which had made Billy family in its own right.

There were many things Sophia loved about Forks and the fact that her family was here made her feel a completeness she hadn't felt in a while.

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we? Otherwise this is going to take ages." Bianca said as she pushed the box Sophia had put back down on the floor to open the door back into her arms and softly pressing her towards the stairs. Sophia simply said nothing and made her way up towards her parent's bathroom. She pushed open the door with her foot- her hands were unavailable after all, and dropped the box down on the floor quite rudely. Then she turned and walked towards her bedroom.

She opened the door and stepped inside all the while taking a good look at her surroundings. Her room had become beautiful. The once carpet covered floor was now made out of dark oak wood and the former beige walls had been painted a royal blue. The queen sized bed was made of the same oak wood her floor had been made and royal blue sheets that had little black figures on them along with the matching pillows were on the bed. It hadn't been made yet, but it was there. A soft, black rug was on the floor under her bed and two black chairs were in the corner with a small table by it. Her walls were covered by bookcases and as she looked at the boxes that read 'BOOKS' standing in the room she sighed as she immediately knew that it was going to be a lot of work getting the books where she wanted them.

With that being said Sophia started working. She decided she had to get the books out of the way first because it would be the most work to do and so she started opening the boxes, grabbing the books and putting them on the bookshelves all the while sorting the books by author and alphabet. Time passed quickly and before she noticed it was already two PM. She had taken three hours.

Then she finished the rest of her room and closet. Clothes were arranged by colour and her pictures were hung on the wall. Slowly, but surely the end seemed to be in sight. She was working with such concentration that she didn't hear or notice anyone moving upstairs until she heard the knocking on her door. Charlie took a few steps into her room and nodded.

"It's looking good, kiddo." He said, taking a good look around. Sophia smiled and thanked the man she had come to see as family. "Well, it's time for dinner. Alex told me to come get you. We ordered some Chinese." A grin appeared on her face. She loved Chinese.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit."

Charlie left, leaving Sophia to take one last look around her room, grab the folded boxes and head downstairs while throwing said boxes on the pile created at the front door. She walked into the living room, which had a dining table too, and took a seat next to her little sister and father.

As she took a look at the people sitting at the table she couldn't help but smile as a comforting feeling swept over her.

She was home.


	2. Chapter 2 What about angels?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right goes to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Sophia, her parents and any other oc's I decide to throw in. I am also not making any money with this Fanfiction.**

**_Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for making you all wait so incredibly long! I've been working on other projects too. From now on this will be the layout of my chapters. For those who do not remember it, Sophia is played by Demi Lovato. Also! Sophia is a slightly chubbier girl, much like Demi herself. I am like that also, so I guess she's modelled like me in that aspect. Another thing, I wanted to apologize for the time it takes to update but the chapters of this Fanfiction are relatively long and it takes some time to draw up the timeline, stuff that's going to happen, write it and check it over a few times. Carlisle is not going to change for Sophia. He's fine the way he is. Including old fashioned clothes, because that's just another part of him I like. Sophia will NOT be a shield, Edward can read her thoughts just fine, unfortunately... Carlisle will be based on Peter Facinelli, but will be 6'2' like in the book, instead of Peter Facinelli's own 5'10' – 5'11'. Also, I strongly dislike Bella. I think she was simply a whiny girl who wanted to become a vampire and will go to no end to become one and thus used Eddie. Sorry Bella lovers, but those are my feelings._**

**_Warnings: This will become an M rated Fanfiction eventually. It will be canon couples, except for Carlisle who will OBVIOUSLY be with Sophia... Some of my Bella Hate may leak through, but you're safe otherwise._**

**_Music list_****_: Guy Sebastian - Battle scars, Rihanna - Love the way you lie (part two), Adele – Someone like you, Adele – Turning Tables, B.O.B. – Airplanes, Rihanna – cry._**

_"__I am awesome." – Talking_

_'__I am wicked.' – Thinking/Memories_

* * *

Cause you set me on fire  
I've never felt so alive, yeah

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking  
And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
Hope it heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love!

* * *

I never expected things to happen the way they did, but I suppose fate just had a certain way in doing things. For her it was amusing, for those involved, not so much. I still think that she was trying to taunt me after I yelled at her for giving me those constant awful migraine attacks, and that this was her form of revenge. After all, having me fall in love with the most beautiful man I have ever met was a cruel revenge. I could never have him, after all.

Yet things turned out that way and I now had to live with those feeling, whether I liked it or not. Don't get me wrong, the man's a god, but what man that looked like that and was that mature would love a girl like me? Plain, chubby... I'm sure I could think of some more things to insult myself but I think that this is bringing my self-esteem down enough already.

Because Carlisle Cullen was the man I fell in love with, and therefore also the man I had thought I could never have.

The thing is, for all her horrible aspects, fate works in odd ways.

* * *

TWO

_January 25__th__, 2005_

Pain... Searing, throbbing and ever present pain which seemed to never go away or lessen. The pain that always took dominancy over everything else in my life ever since a few years ago was all I knew for a long time was currently very present in my head.

The moment I came to, a familiar headache made itself known. I had been suffering of migraine attacks for years so the pain was nothing new to me, but somehow it felt worse this time. I couldn't help but wonder why. I groaned, tightening my hold on the blanket and moved onto my side, curling myself into a ball and rubbing my head against the soft, surprisingly cool mattress of the bed. I had given up on my attacks ever fading. The 'help' from the doctors in the past had only given me more pain thanks to all the medicine that was pumped into my system, along with the tests they did. Scans, blood tests.

'Wait... I don't remember getting home...' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. The light hurt them, but I needed to figure out where I was. As I moved myself from my curled up position, and all the while hissing in pain I sat up slowly, moving myself in an upright position. A sharp pain went through my head and my hand flew to it purely out of reflex. My vision was shaky and hazy, but it was enough to look at my surroundings.

From what I could make out, I was in the hospital. I had no idea why though and it slightly freaked me out. I drew back the blanket and, sighing painfully, put my legs on the side of the bed. As soon as I tried standing up my father came rushing in, his long hair and white doctor's jacket flowing behind him. He was truly an intimidating person and especially now.

"Sophia, you shouldn't be up yet. Lie back down, please." He said as he softly pushed me back down on the bed, pulling up the blankets once again. He stroked my hair softly and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You scared us, little one. Your mum and I freaked out when we heard what happened. I was just coming out of surgery."

I frowned as I tugged my legs up against me once again, laying down on my side once more all the while looking at my father with my eyes mostly closed to keep the light out. "What happened? Why am I even here? You know migraine attacks are normal for me." I said as I gently massaged my temples. My father looked at me sternly. "You don't remember? Soph, what is the last thing you remember?" I hummed as I thought back, the thinking causing me pain but I knew my father was in doctor mode now. "I remember getting into Bella's truck, but that's it." I said. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's not you that did anything, princess. One of your classmates lost control over his van and drove straight towards you and Miss Swan. Apparently you pushed her out of the way and slipped at the right moment, hitting just your head roughly against the truck but otherwise you would have been squashed." My father sighed, relieved, before frowning once again. There was a lot of frowning lately, and I didn't like it. "I will call your doctor. He should have a look at this." My father said, before turning and leaving the room.

I closed my eyes, putting my arm over them before sighing deeply. I was in an accident? Why couldn't I remember? I did explain the terrible headache though. It was more awful than normally. I must have been very lucky, to slip just at the right moment. It was slightly suspicious, but I pushed those thoughts aside. Bella and I were the only ones there, right?

My thinking was disturbed by the approaching voices of my father and a man I had not met before. I moved the arm from my eyes and sat up again, although it was slowly because I was slightly disorientated by both the migraine attack and the dizziness that just flew over me.

"You must be Sophia. It's nice to meet one of Darius's daughters. It's only his first day but he's been bragging about you all day long." An embarrassed 'hey' came from my father and I chuckled weakly before looking up. The sight I came face to face with had me stunned for a while. The man in front of me was the best looking man I had ever met. His blonde hair looked incredibly soft, making me want to cast my fingers through it. His eyes, a beautiful golden colour, bore into mine and he almost seemed shocked. His skin was pale, almost sickly pale, and yet it was another part of the ethereal beauty he possessed. He was roughly 6'2" and his body strong, muscled but not too much. His features were strong, manly. This man was perfection.

I couldn't place the shock I could see in his eyes, but it faded quickly afterwards and his face turned into one of kindness, but it also showed distance. I had to admit, his strange behaviour got to me and I felt saddened and hurt, because I didn't even know what I did.

The man came closer to me and took out a light. "I would like to check if you have a concussion. Your father told me you certainly have the signs of it. However, I also know how much it will hurt considering you have those migraine attacks. Do you think you could bear it for a few seconds?" He asked, frowning slightly. I contemplated it for a little while, but seeing as I most of the lights had been turned off already, I was sure I could bear it for a little while. And so I nodded my head, smiling kindly at the man.

'I should stop calling him The Man, but I don't know his name..." I thought as I looked up into the doctor's eyes and the light shone into my eyes. I was desperate to close them and frowned as the headache became slightly worse. I kept looking into those stunningly beautiful golden eyes and shivered as something tugged on my heart. It began beating quicker and I could feel warmth creeping up to my cheeks. I tried to push it down as hard as I could and thankfully managed to do it.

"Well, I'd say you most definitely have a concussion and a pretty big one also. So I suggest you stay home for a week or so, two weeks if you still feel nauseous and weak and the first night someone will have to wake you up every three hours or so to ask you some questions. No electronics. That means no TV, no phones unless necessary and especially no laptop. Now, I know you will most likely not follow that up so if you absolutely have to, please limit yourself to the Television and only for an hour and a half max, per day. Try not to read too much as it will still overwork your brain. All in all, relax." The doctor said, writing down everything he just told me. He then drug his hand through his hair and my breath stocked, a desire to do so myself building up fiercely. I pinched my thigh harshly, distracting myself from the thoughts swirling around in my head. Somehow everyone but him was locked out of my mind and even the pain from my migraine hadn't registered, that's how strong his presence was.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. I'll make sure she does as told." My father said, smiling at the man. Carlisle, a perfect name for a perfect man. I was almost embarrassed by the direction my thoughts were going in, but I seemed to have no shame today. To be honest, Carlisle deserved every thought I had about him and I didn't mean just the... wicked ones. Carlisle nodded his head to my father and smiled at me. "You can go home today as long as you do as you're told. I won't mind keeping you here otherwise. Make sure to come back in a week or so for a check up, if it is necessary I can come to you too. Darius has my number so he can just call me. I'll see you later, Miss Gillan, you too, Darius." With that he turned around and walked out of the room. There was some sort of grace to the way he walked, I couldn't exactly describe it.

My father sighed and sat down next to me. "He's a great man, that Carlisle." He said as he took a hold of my hand. I bit my lip softly. "Do you know him well?" I asked as I lied back down but still made sure to keep looking at my father. There was just something about Carlisle... "Not extremely well, but I'm pretty sure we'll become great friends. He's much like me, you know? Carlisle Cullen is way too good for a hospital like this and yet he still works here. He's a really nice man and completely devoted to his family. He takes days off to spent time with his family and works the night shifts quite often too. We're going to be working together a lot from now on. Are you ready to go home soon, princess? It's already nearing night time." He asked and I nodded my head. My father smiled at me and told me he would go sign me out and then take me home. His shift had already ended and he was just working overtime today so that he could keep an eye on me.

As my father left I slowly worked my way out of bed. I stood up gently and made sure to grab a hold of something because I was still dizzy and unstable on my feet. I slowly made my way to the chair next to my bed and sat in it, patiently waiting for my father to return. A little while passed before he did. He came back with his coat on and his shoulder bag hanging on his right shoulder, my coat and schoolbag in his left hand.

He gently placed his hand on my back to stabilize me as we left the hospital. My father gave Carlisle Cullen one last wave before helping me in his car, getting in himself and then driving off. I never knew this was the start of my future.


	3. Chapter 3 Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right goes to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Sophia, her parents and any other oc's I decide to throw in. I am also not making any money with this Fanfiction, unfortunately.**

**_Author's note: Sorry, it took me a little while. I've been writing ahead for all of my stories, and it's gotten me exhausted. I needed a good break and took a weekend off, just spending it with my family. It was a release I needed. Although normally writing is my release, it is the way I can live through my silly teenage girl fantasies that will never happen, it wore me down these past four weeks. Somehow my parents found out about my account, both here and on Wattpad, and it scared and upset me because it's private. It's part of why I am anonymous and use a name different from my own. What I write is what my heart wants me to write; it's my thoughts and deepest desires. To have them read something like that without my consent felt suspiciously like mind rape. It was a harsh hit and I still haven't recovered. I banned them from reading and told them that if they tried again, I would stop writing overall. I had a hard time continuing the plot of Far Away Dreams, I knew where I wanted it to go but to actually write it was a whole different thing. As most of my readers will most likely know, my writing is heavily influenced by my surroundings and mood. When the sun is shining and I am happy, I feel tempted to write Worlds Apart and Tracing Footsteps. When it's gloomy and wet, it makes me somewhat sad and the weather alone will give me the mood I need to write Graceful Moon, because I can imagine I am in Forks. This chapter was written during a thunderstorm, last night. People don't seem to understand that my characters aren't just a character, they are part of me. I cannot just give them a life, they write one themselves. I hope this gives you all some explanations. One last thing, I'm thinking about trying to get one of my original books published, one I have written myself. Thoughts?_**

**_Warnings: This will become an M rated Fanfiction eventually. It will be canon couples, except for Carlisle who will OBVIOUSLY be with Sophia and I've found another partner for Esme, because I still love her. Her lover is modelled after my cousin... Some of my Bella Hate may leak through, but you're safe otherwise._**

**_Music list_****_: One Direction – Story of my life, Christina Perri – A thousand years, Christina Perri – Human, Bastille – Pompeii, Avril Lavigne – Give you what you like, Avril Lavigne – Let me go. (The list can be found on my youtube channel, soralaciel, where you can listen without having to look them all up. The playlists of my other stories are there too!)_**

_"__I am awesome." – Talking_

_'__I am wicked.' – Thinking/Memories_

* * *

I can take so much,

'Till I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human.

* * *

My grandfather used to say that fate was for everyone. It was there, you couldn't change it. In my mind that was nonsense. I suppose now, I cannot be one to talk. I never had any other explanation for what happened after all. I would still remember sitting on his lap, his favourite beer in his hand, watching football out on the porch. It was a sunny day and summer break had arrived. I was six.

I asked him how he and my grandmother met. My parents were just like them, fighting over the littlest things, but they loved each other dearly. Before my parents I never thought anyone could love someone else more than how much my grandfather loved my grandmother. I wanted to be like them.

My grandfather used to cycle for miles through snow and rain to get to my grandmother, who lived in another town. They met through a mutual friends and it was 'love at first sight' according to him. My grandmother still insists he spiked her drink with a love potion.

But now, when I look back, perhaps he was right. Fate.

It might not be so bad after all.

* * *

Spending this much time inside was… vexing to say the least. Sure, I could be lazy and do nothing, but not in the way I wanted to. This was not something I liked. I couldn't really do anything without getting a headache. TV and books were off limit and my father would scold me every time he saw me with either one of them. It was frustrating, and to think it was only the second day made my blood cook.

Bella stopped by the day after I got home, concerned. I assured her everything was fine and that she shouldn't worry, but she still fussed over me. She told me about school and how Edmund had finally talked to her and he explained he felt ill the other day. I didn't believe him, but who was I to judge?

My father had told me that Doctor Cullen would stop by sometime today and check up on me, and to be honest, it scared me. The man was beautiful, gentle and kind, but so very intimidating. I looked down on my pyjamas and sighed. 'Well, it will have to do.' I thought as I poked my somewhat flabby stomach and then stood up, taking my cup, a white one with 'I'm the boss' printed on it, and moving towards the kitchen for another cup of tea. My pink hello kitty pyjama pants and white top, with a white cardigan were extremely comfortable, but not as appealing. Not that I wanted to look that way…

I filled my cup and drizzled in some honey to make it a bit sweeter and to sooth my throat, stirring and moving back towards the couch. I had decided to use my limited amount of TV time and put on one of my favourite films, Harry Potter, and cuddled into my soft blanket after placing the cup on the table. My hair was in a messy bun to keep it out of my neck. Having my long hair in my neck bothered me immensely, especially when ill or injured. I sighed and shook my head, ridding my mind of any further thoughts and completely focused on the TV.

The sorting ceremony was something I always enjoyed and I couldn't help but be jealous. I wanted to go to Hogwarts too, but unfortunately it wasn't real. I knew it, of course, but that didn't stop me, or any other teenager I'm sure, from continuously looking out of the window while waiting for an owl to arrive with my letter of admittance on my eleventh birthday.

I continued watching until I was way past the time I was allowed to watch as the film was almost finished and the doorbell rang. I stood up and shuffled to the door, opening it, and looked up. In front of me stood Doctor Cullen, looking as perfect as last time. His hair styled perfectly to the last strand and clothes without any creases. A bright smile adored his face and made him seem a little more approachable, but still intimidating. I mentally slapped myself. I really needed to stop feeling intimidated. He was just a normal man too. Well, as normal as you can get when you're that gorgeous.

"Hello, Miss Gillan." He said, his bell-like voice echoing to my very core. I fought the urge to shiver and to my surprise, won the battle. I was pretty sure my face had shown some of my internal issues but I managed to put up my polite mask. "Hi, Doctor Cullen. Would you like to come in?" I asked, the manners my mum had drilled into me showing themselves as I was still slightly too stunned to move according to my own judgement. Carlisle, no- Doctor Cullen smiled slightly, taking a step forward. "I would appreciate that, Miss Gillan." I couldn't help but notice our close proximity and quickly stepped back, holding the door open.

Carlisle, no, Doctor Cullen damnit, I scolded myself again, walked inside. I felt awkward and didn't really know what to do, but Carlisle- damnit, I give up, made it quite easy for me as he took of his coat. "Ah, let me take that." I stumbled, holding out my arm. Carlisle smiled gently and offered his coat, turning towards the living room. I quickly hung up the coat handed to me and stuttered that he could take a seat after asking if he would like something to drink, only to have him refuse again. He requested me to sit down on the couch and just relax a bit, like he had told me to do, and I followed his instruction proceeding to bury myself back into the blanket.

"How are you feeling, Miss Gillan? Have you been feeling nauseous or dizzy? Or perhaps experienced some disorientation?" He asked me. I nervously played with my hand. "Uhm… I've been dizzy sometimes and my head throbs every now and then, but fine otherwise." I told him. I could feel his eyes on me and blushed slightly, unable to push it down in time. I looked up at him and could see him staring at me. Either he hadn't noticed my pink cheeks or he had decided to ignore it. I wanted to believe it was the former, but knew that, being the gentleman I expected he was, it had been the latter.

"I see." He said, looking over at my TV screen. A small, somewhat amused, smirk crossed his face. "Have you been following my suggestions, Miss Gillan?" Him calling me Miss Gillan bothered me somewhat and I couldn't help but wish he'd call me Sophia. My stomach churned as I pushed a small smile on my face, completely fake as for some reason I felt bad. It felt wrong.

"I have. I'm just not someone who can sit and do nothing. I love to read, but now I cannot. I love to watch films, but I can't. I love to draw, but I can't, all because of a concussion. It bothered me and I just couldn't stand it." Carlisle looked at me with that gentle smile and I felt guilty for my earlier thoughts. No, I shouldn't dream like that. It would never happen.

"I know it's boring, but the better you follow my instructions the sooner you can go back to doing what you want to do. However, I know you're young and have a lot of energy so let's push up the amount of time a bit, as long as you divide it over the course of the day, okay? How about, let's see, two hours?" He looked at me as he waited for his answer. I bit my lip but nodded my head. "That's great. Now, I'm an avid reader myself. Who are your favourite writers?" He asked, looking at me with curiosity. I knew my face brightened at the mere thought of talking about my precious books, but I paid no mind.

"Well, I love the fantasy image. Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, they're books I most definitely love and frequently re-read. But I also really love the classics, Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mockingbird, Les Misérables, Romeo and Juliet, Jane Eyre, Utopia. They're all so amazing. And then there's the whole supernatural section such as Bram Stokers' Dracula, Elizabeth Kostovas' The Historian, Stephen Kings' Salem's lot. There are just too many to name." I could see his amusement at how I went from slightly shy to this whole different person, but I couldn't help it. Books were my passion and there was never really anyone to talk with about it because no one I knew loved reading.

"Yes, those were definitely good. Though The Historian was slightly overrated in my opinion, it was a great psychological book. Dracula, however, will always be an amazing classic in my eyes. What is your view on Dracula, Miss Gillan?" He asked, keeping his eye steady on me. I thought for a second.

"Well, though I do not believe in the supernatural, Dracula made me feel like it was real, but then again, I was maybe nine or ten when I first read it." I could see his interest and continued on. "_Dracula_ is, of course, one of the most renowned horror stories, and the most well-known vampire novel. Bram Stoker set the ground rules for what a vampire should be, and set the benchmark for all other writers of the vampire afterwards. Indeed, if tyrannical villains are a necessity of Gothic fiction then Count Dracula is the father of all gothic villains, in spite of being one of the last Gothic fiction novels to be written. It's a work of genius that his presence is felt so strongly in the novel with him appearing in the flesh so rarely." I said.

"On initial inspection the plot of the book can be summed up in a few short sentences: Dracula wishes to create more vampires in Victorian London; his attempts are thwarted and he and his kind are exterminated. But, the novel is so much more than that. It represents Victorian fears and fancies; it is a comment on women's position in society and underpins their sexual desires and perhaps fears. It suggests a struggle between modernity and science with religion and superstition. The undertones of sexuality and disease that occur so frequently symbolise the time in which it was written. Indeed, the extrinsic value of this novel is incredibly high. Bram Stoker also explores the theme of sanity with many of his characters, not just Renfield. At some point, every character wonders whether their dealings with the Count are born from some mental deficiency rather than a paranormal encountering with the villain. This clashes the Victorian realism view with the paranormal events that occur in the novel. There are also issues of identity, and how this is affected by transgression." I said, babbling on and on as Carlisle watched me with a strong gaze.

"And what is your personal view on vampires, Miss Gillan?" He asked. It bothered me so and before I knew it I had blurted out what I had told myself not to do. "Sophia is fine." I hid my blush behind the hand I had slapped over my mouth. "Well then, Sophia."

"I personally don't believe in the supernatural, but should they exist I would not condemn them. I do not think they had a choice in what they became. And whether they must drink blood or not is nothing different from the fact that we eat animals. Humans kill them for their meat and we do not look back, should they starve simply because we want to be at the top of the food chain? It might be extremely pessimistic, but I could not, being of sound mind, condemn someone who had no choice in what they became. We are all beings living in one world with a certain food chain, and their diet is just different." I said. I could see the slight smile on Carlisle's face and smiled back at him.

"Well, I must be going. It was lovely to see you, Sophia." He stood up and I quickly followed as he walked to his coat and took out a card. "This is how you can reach me should something be wrong. Don't be scared to contact me." He said and pulled one the coat. He stepped towards the door when I accepted the card and turned back. "Good day, Sophia." Then he opened the door and walked out to his car, getting in and eventually driving away.

"Good day, Carlisle." I whispered.

* * *

It was late. I had spent the rest of the day, well, evening seeing as I took a small nap, with my parents and little sister before making my way upstairs and planting myself on my bed. It was thundering and I didn't like it.

The thunder scared me. It was loud and almost arrogant, thinking it could keep me submissive. I had always been afraid of thunderstorms, as stupid as that may be, and the one that was occurring at this very moment was quite an extreme one. Rain was hitting my window as if it was trying to get through it, trying to reach me, the harsh wind throwing things out of its path with vigour. I could see another flash and braced myself for the noise that would surely follow, and I was right. Another loud bang cut through my head not even seconds later.

I tried to block out the sound and burrowed deeper into my pillow, taking the book I had opened with me. I knew I shouldn't have, seeing as it wasn't actually allowed, but I couldn't help myself. I so desperately wanted to crawl into the world of the Lord of the Rings and finish what I started when on our way to Forks, but my mind refused to cooperate and I flinched as another thunder stroke hit us.

For some reason it felt almost as if it was mocking me, increasing its volume with every bang. Of course, I knew this was impossible, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. No, I did not like thunder. At all. And so, knowing I could never manage to get myself to either fall asleep or drown out the thunder, I did what I would do every time this happened. I got myself out of bed, threw on a slightly warmer vest than the cardigan I had worn before and made my way downstairs.

I could still see the glowing embers in the fireplace and went to them, prodding them alive again. A few small pieces of wood were placed on top to get the fire started once again and I shuffled to the kitchen to make myself some of my favourite chocolate milk, the expensive one that my parents kept for me for when there was in fact another thunderstorm fully knowing that it was one of the few things that could slowly drag me into a deep sleep again, while the fire was getting started. I took a small pan from one of the cabinets and put it on the stove, poured in some chocolate milk and turned on the fire. While that heated slowly I went back to the fire to put on a larger piece of wood carefully and I immediately felt the comforting warmth. The curtains of the room were closed and the only sources of light were the fire and the kitchen, but I turned on some small lights too, just enough to make it cosy. I grabbed some pillows and two of the blankets we kept downstairs and made myself a little nest in front of the fireplace, making sure it was at a safe distance.

After finishing my hot chocolate and pouring it in a cup I padded myself back to the living room, turning of the kitchen lights. I could hear the storm getting worse but I knew my parents and little sister wouldn't be bothered by it, they slept like rocks. I put the chocolate on the ground next to the little nest and laid down on the first blanket, serving as some sort of mattress, after covering myself with another one. The thunder raged on and I stubbornly sipped my cup, becoming more tired by the minute.

But even then, with exhaustion making itself evident, I couldn't help but think of Carlisle. The way he listened to my excited explanations about the books and even my full opinion on Dracula made me happy and my heart beat faster than ever before. I thought back to the card he gave me and blushed slightly. Carlisle's face and sweet voice plagued my mind the rest of the night, teasing me and drawing me in.

I didn't remember ever falling asleep.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**SORRY, PEOPLE!**

This is unfortunately not a chapter, but something I must say before I continue this story. I have lately been through some stuff and when I came back to my stories, I was highly disappointed by what I have read. And so **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL CHAPTERS OF WORLDS APART AND GRACEFUL MOON**. Some highly neccesary changes will be made such as the following:

Namira's name will be changed. I am not quite sure into what it will be changed, but it will possibly be Nairne, Nyla maybe Nadya. I am not sure yet. Also, Alana's name will be changed to Amaryllis. I'm pretty sure y'all have heard that name before but for those who haven't, it means to sparkle and is comes from the old greek language.

For Graceful moon, I am seriously considering changing the name of this story and I think I will. I haven't the foggiest what it will be named yet, but you shall know when I finish. Of course, Worlds apart will be rewritten first since it's a much larger project. It might be done in a few days, maybe a week. But I hope you will still read the new stories. It will be posted in the same fanfic, the chapters will just be replaced. And so, with all my heart, I hope you will re-read the story when I finish.

Far Away Dreams will have a re-write also! It will have most of the story line I'm using now, but will definitely have some differences!

I apologize for the inconvenience, but I am merely trying to make my story into the best I know it can be.

Please, be patient with me and forgive me.

Now, onto some other important information! MY FRIEND MADE ME A **FACEBOOK PAGE, INSTAGRAM, SNAPCHAT AND TWITTER PAGE**. I would love it if you all would like the facebook page and follow the twitter page I have. I am extremely available and constantly on both the facebook page and twitter page.

You can get to my **Facebook page** by looking for **Sarah Anna Riling**. The twittername is **rollingnoodles,** The** INSTAGRAM** name is **rollingnoodels** and Snapchat is the very same **rollingnoodles**. Pay attention to the rollingnoo**DLES** and rollingnoo**DELS**...

And I just wanted to say this; **I ACCEPT REQUESTS AS LONG AS I AM INTERESTED IN WRITING ABOUT THEM**. **FOR EXAMPLE,** a One piece Fanfiction does not interest me, whereas a Harry Potter x Katekyo hitman reborn crossover does. PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUESTS THROUGH MY FACEBOOK OR TWITTERPAGE. I hope to hear from you through there!

One last thing and then this note is done. People have been asking me if I have a **wattpad** account. The answer is yes; I do in fact have one. It has the very same name my account on here does, namely **Diarydream.**

I sincerely hope to see you all on my wattpad/facebook/twitter page and add me on **Snapchat**! I actually really like the snapchatting. It is immensely entertaining and I have added three of my readers already.

I love you all and thank you for being patient with me, My lovely little ducklings!

Love, Sarah


	5. IN THE HOSPITAL

Hello, my little ducklings.

Re-writing these stories have taken a little more time than I thought as I'm going through some medical issues which, unfortunately, have gotten me to the point as to where I'll be going to the hospital for a surgery in a few weeks. Don't worry, it's nothing major. But while that has been happening I wanted to send you all a little message.

**Quite a lot of you have added me on** **snapchat and some on twitter,** whereas I have, sadly, seen none on my facebookpage or instagram, but that's fine! I just wanted to give my love to two ladies out there who have been actively and quite fiercely answering my herratic snaps and have been so kind to me! And so I just wanted to thank and send my love to **Anna**, who is a lovely lady from America, and **Gillian**, another lady from America.

To see and hear that you have embraced my story so is making me very happy.

Before I go I wanted to say that, in the time that I will be unable to post, I HAVE MADE AN **ASKFM** profile. I AM CALLED **DiaryDreamSarah** There you can ask any questions you have about me or any of the stories I have written in the time it will take for me to upload the new chapters. While I'm over half-way with PRESERVE, formerly known as Graceful moon, I have only just started with WORLDS APART.

I REALLY hope to hear more of you all.

With love, Sarah


	6. BACK

Hello, my lovely little ducklings!

I'm back! Surgery went well though I still have pain every now and then and my back is almost fully healed. Now, I just want to tell y'all that I'll start reposting soon so keep checking the story regularly, yeah?

Add me on Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, and Facebook.

Twitter &amp; Snapchat - Rollingnoodles

Instagram - Rollingnoodels

\- DiaryDreamSarah

Facebook - Sarah Anna Riling

Also, I'm debating on putting one of my originals online. It's called The Judas Kiss and it's a story between Gianna, a 19 years old girl in art college and Judas, a 42 years old man who's quite mysterious... Hmm...

Let me know, yeah?


	7. When Christmas Comes

ANNOUNCEMENT (It's a good one and will make y'all happy, I promise, so please read until the end!)

I will update this story on..

.

.

.

Christmas eve!

I was originally supposed to update this on Friday instead, but since I finished the chapters and am currently just editing I will move it up a day and update this story on...

THURSDAY, CHRISTMAS EVE, 8 PM American time. And y'all better be happy with that because I'll be uploading the new chapters at 2 AM my time for y'all, lol.

I will upload ONE CHAPTER EVERY HALF HOUR. SO, The first chapter will be at 8 PM, second at 8:30 PM, Third at 9 pm Etc... Depends on how many chapters I've got per story as some stories might have less chapters now, but the chapters are certainly longer. I swear, the first chapter of the Graceful Moon re-write which has now been renamed PRESERVE, was already 5000 words long by the time I got through half of the original first chapter. As I am updating the story I will replace the original chapters with the new ones so keep a look out on the first chapter of your story, or all of them if you would like to :D, and you will be rewarded! I am really proud of my re-write so I hope you all will enjoy it.

I do hope all of you find time to read it.

Review, like, favorite, follow, do whatever you want to. Follow me on social media if you'd like.

I love all of my little ducklings 3

All the love,  
Sarah Anna Riling


	8. UPDATED!

Hello, my faithful readers! I'm back! I told you all I would update at Christmas Eve and so I have! I also said I would update more than one chapter but unfortunately, like the unlucky person I am, I managed to get a 39.7 degrees Celsius fever… on Christmas Eve. Aren't I lucky? I wanted to give you the first chapter, however so here it is! I'll be updating throughout these next few days so keep a look out, yeah?

I hope you like the new versions of the stories I write. Whereas there might not be many changes in the beginning, you will notice that they will gradually increase.

Also, I will be deleting ALL OF THE AUTHORS NOTES when I have updated all the new chapters.

So without further ado, Enjoy!

You can read the new chapter now :)


End file.
